


Starry Starry Night

by Lisbeth_laufeyson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson
Summary: Nasir remembers a promise he made to Agron not long after they first met
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Starry Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crispeta21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispeta21/gifts).



> For Crispeta21. Im so sorry this has taken so long. I have been writing very little lately. Im not sure if this is what you had in mind but this seemed like a very sweet idea in my head. I hope you like it :)

Nasir sat in his favourite place high on the wall of the temple and watched those far drunker than him attempt to stagger to some place more suitable for sleep. A cup, barely touched, rested on the stone beside him, far out of reach of the wandering feet of those on watch. After a moment he turned his attention away from the inebriated rebels and up to the sky. It was velvety blue and studded with stars. Nasir leaned back on his hands and gazed upwards as the noises of his fellow rebels died away to nothing. Merriment had taken over the camp many a night, and although Nasir had many reasons to join in, and indeed had in the past, tonight he sought a quiet space upon the wall.

“Ah, here you are,” Agron said softly. He sat down beside Nasir and mimicked his posture with his legs hanging over the wall.

“I was not hiding.” Nasir leaned in and kissed Agron's cheek. “I was merely enjoying the night air.”

“It is better than the stench of wine and sweat that permeates the air down there,” Agron grumbled but a smile softened his words.

Nasir playfully knocked Agron's shoulder with his own. “The smell seems to have travelled here too.”

Agron laughed. “You dare!”

Nasir laughed with him. “Did I utter an untruth? Have you not enjoyed your fill this night in the company of your countrymen?”

“It is your company I desire. If you can stomach wine soaked breath?”

Nasir smiled and looked back to the stars. Warmth flooded his face, spurred by the memories of the few times he and Agron had shared stolen moments alone. Here, though they had the illusion of having the world to themselves, was not the place for anything more than a kiss, which he now placed upon Agron's lips.

“And I yours,” Nasir smiled. “The taste of wine is sweeter upon your tongue.”

They kissed once more and, when they parted, Agron looking him up and down.

“You heal still, do you have no wish to rest?

Nasir shook his head and once more looked at the stars. “I have been too long staring at stone above my head.”

Agron fell silent but his hand found Nasir's upon the wall. All that could be heard was the soft wind sighing in the trees and the occasional steps of the men on watch. Agron lay his head upon Nasir's shoulder.

“I often enjoyed seeing the stars but it was rare that we were permitted out after dark at the ludus,” Agron said. “and even on the occasion we were there was no time for studying the sky.”

“I only caught glimpses of them if we travelled overnight or if a moment was afforded to me to look out. It seemed a dream of those in charge of their own destiny to lie under the stars.”

“Now you are,” Agron whispered.

Nasir laughed softly. “I am and yet I find I still have no time or when I do have time I am not alone.”

Agron nodded against his shoulder. “You wish me to leave?”

“No, not you.” Nasir said and squeezed Agron's hand. “In truth I don't want anyone to leave. But, for once, it would be nice to be just us and the stars.”

“With nothing to concern us but each other?” Agron nuzzled his cheek.

Nasir's face flushed again. “Is that a dream of yours?”

“A wish and a dream. To hold you in my arms under the stars and kiss you as the sun peaks over the horizon.”

“Is that all?” Nasir smirked.

Agron kissed him. “What would you wish?”

“The same,” Nasir whispered. 

“Perhaps we will be gifted such a night once we have dealt with the Romans.”

“Consider it my promise to you.” He turned to look into Agron's eyes. “That if we survive then we shall have our night under the stars and kiss as the sun rises.”

“When we survive,” Agron corrected him.

Nasir nodded. Though he did not hold the vain belief of assured victory he was prepared to hope for it with every fibre of his being.

#

It was quiet, quieter than any of them had experienced in months, maybe years. For the first time in so long Nasir did not feel a tickle of apprehension as he looked at the mountains which now separated them from Rome and her legions. His worries were closer to home and nestled in a man suffering more than most with the end of a war that had shaped their entire lives but he did have a way of bringing him a little joy.

After the normal nightly activities of making sure watches were set around their hastily thrown together village and tending to Agron's slowly healing hands Nasir gathered what bedding he could find in the tent and headed outside of the village to the grassy slopes that crept up the mountains. After laying them out he went back to the tent, picked up a jug of wine and beckoned Agron to follow him.

“Where are we going at this hour?” Agron whispered. 

Nasir kept silent until they could see the bedding laid out in the moonlight. “I have a promise to keep.”

Agron stared for a moment then gathered Nasir into his arms. “You remembered?” 

“How could I not. It is a dream we both share. A dream I thought I lost the chance to fulfil many times and yet, here we are.”

Agron stepped back. “I fear I cannot give you what you truly wanted from this.”

“All I ask is the opportunity to watch the stars with you.” Nasir gently pulled Agron by the wrist. “Come.”

They laid down upon the bedding and Nasir laid his head upon Agron's chest. He listened for a time to his breathing and the beat of his heart before moving to lie on his side beside him. Agron's hand slid into his and clasped it in a loose grip.

“So many people we loved never had such an opportunity,” Agron whispered.

“And many who wouldn't have without them are able to do so free of the threat of the Romans.” he squeezed Agron's hand gently. “You foresaw this, Agron, that night upon the temple wall, and I was fool enough not to truly believe it.”

Agron laughed softly. “What I saw was a beautiful man who eyes sparkled with starlight and who's simple joy at such a sight was a precious thing indeed. At that moment I told myself I would do what I could to allow you to see the stars like this, even if it was not me by your side.”

“I would not share such a moment with anyone else, It is ours alone.”

Agron did not reply. The silence settled around them like a cool blanket. Nasir drifted in and out of sleep, awaking at one point to find that some of the blankets had been arranged over them by Agron before he too had drifted into sleep. He looked down upon his lover, admiring the play of moonlight across his face and leaned in to kiss him before lying down once more to sleep.

#

A bright light stung Nasir's eyes as he awakened. Gently, he shook Agron's shoulder until he too rose.

“What is it?” Agron murmured and reached out blinding for a sword he had not wielded in months.

“Do not fret,” Nasir whispered. “The sun is rising.”

Agron's sleepy confusion melted away to a smile. He held out his arms. “My heart.”

They kissed deeply. Agron's stiff fingers loosely brushed through his hair and he eventually broke the kiss in favour of pressing his lips to Nasir's face and neck.

“I did dream of doing something else under the stars,” Agron confessed. “But daylight is poor cover for such things.”

“Next time, my love,” Nasir whispered. “And all the other star filled nights gifted to us until we are ushered to the afterlife.”

Agron smiled and stroked Nasir's cheek with his thumb. “May the Gods see to it that there are as many as there are stars.”


End file.
